


New achievement unlocked!

by carolc24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack I guess?, Gen, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, cross posted from tumblr, memelord frisk, you could read it as crack or as serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolc24/pseuds/carolc24
Summary: Frisk seems to be running out of ideas.





	New achievement unlocked!

The human is staring at him. No expression, just hollow eyes. Their hands are twitching.

He finishes his speech for the fourteenth time in a row. He’ll turn their life right around! He welcomes them with open arms! It’s true. He hopes it is.

The only time he’s seen the human come to life in the past fourteen timelines is here, in the battle. He spares them, and their eyes gain an intensity that wasn’t there before.

They whisper something to themself. 

They make little aborted swings with the boxing glove, practicing.

So far they’ve killed him thirteen times. Every time, they look disappointed and frustrated. Sometimes time rewinds before he catches his head.

He doesn’t know what to think. He wants this to stop, but he can’t break the script. If he breaks the script, this might go on for even longer. What do they want?

They swing and hit him four times in rapid succession. It’s not a frenzied movement, it’s precise and even.

He feels his HP drop.

**-42069**

The human’s face lights up. They bounce in place, letting out a cheer.

…..Well.

Papyrus fights the urge to break the script. If he says something new, they’ll try to replicate this. Who knows how long he’ll have to stand here, dying and coming back and dying and coming back?

He gives them his usual speech. He turns to dust.

Somewhere, in the distance, a hooded figure watches on. “heh….” He turns to leave. Despite how futile it may be, he has a mission.

“nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this


End file.
